Too Close for comfort
by Bubblekisses
Summary: Gamzee and Terezi are almost caught 'talking in a flirting manner' by Karkat, who would be in terror if he found out. Vriska tricks Terezi into saying the blackrom with Gamzee wasn't a rumor after all, they both attempt to darke the pale-ish relationship, and fail. Will Karkat and the others find out? Or will it stay a secret between them? Find out by just clicking the story.


GAMZEE'S POV

You are Gamzee Makara. You were in the heat of an arguement with your kissmesis, Terezi Pyrope. "C4TCH YOU L4T3R HONK1NG 1D1OT." She teased. "DoN't Go GeT yOuRsElF cUlLeD bUlGeLiCkEr." You shot back. "GAMZEE?" You could hear your friend in the distance, but thought nothing of it. Terezi walked away from you, walking sassily, and you may or may have not looked at her ass when she did. Your thoughts lingered to Karkat, and shame fell over you. 'I shouldn't be doing this.' You thought. You smiled though, and teasingly rose your middle finger. "GAMZEE! THER YOU ARE." You returned back to your usual state. "O-oH hEy PaLeBrO." You said. Karkat groaned. "YEAH YEAH, HAVE YOU SEEN TEREZI?" He paused. "I NEED TO ASK HER SOMETHING. He said. "Uh... CoUrSe NoT." Karkat looked confused. "WHY THE HESITATION?" You cursed yourslef mentally. Karkat caught on. "YOU_ HAVE _SEEN HER, _HAVEN'T YOU."_ You gulped a little. "NoPe, NoT aT aLl." You looked at the floor. "WHATS THE BIG DEAL JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS." Karkat said. "i DoN't KnOw..." You said weakly. "GAMZEE?" He said, putting his hand on your shoulder. "I dOn'T kNoW, oKaY?" You were on the verge of tears. "GAMZEE? WHAT'S WRONG?" You sat down and wrapped your arms around your knees, ashamed to even show your face to him. "SHOOSH, ITS OKAY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME." Karkat was now sitting next to you, comforting you. You know, though, that when he finds out, he would be in your place, crying into his knees. You could tell that it wasnt pitch black between you and her, and you were going to set that straight, no matter what you do.  
YOUR NAME IS GAMZEE MAKARA, AND YOU CAN SEE THAT ONE DAY YOU WILL BE THE REASON FOR YOUR MOIRIAL NEEDING COMFORTING.

-  
TEREZI'S POV

You are Terezi Pyrope, and you were in the heat of battle with your kissmesis, Gamzee Makara. "C4TCH YOU L4T3R HONK1NG 1D1OT." You teased. "DoN't Go GeTtInG yOuRsElF cUlLeD bUlGeLiCkEr." He shot back. You were inches from his face. You pushed him playfully, and walked off, noticing he totally was looking at your ass when you did. You saw him also giving you the bird. Not long after, you arrived at your hive. Your moirial, Vriska Was there when you opened the door, with a scandalous look on her face. "So, Tez, a little 8irdy told me you had a little 8lackrom affair with a clown. Your face heated up, but not for long, maybe a second. "TH4T CLOWN? 1M W4Y OUT OF H1S L34G3." You stated confidentally. "Well out of his leauge or not a 8lackrom with a 'high8lood' ? Even as a rumor, scandalous!" You scoffed at her. "H3 W1SH3S. 4ND B3S1D3S, 1 H4V3 K4RK4T." You stated. "Tsk Tsk, now i know it's true." Vriska said. "NO W4Y 1N H3LL!" You exclaimed. "Well, then why wasn't karkat your first defense?" She said cleverly.  
You realized that all you had tought about up to that moment was Gamzee. All negative things, though, that you were 80% sure of. And anything positive was probably about hair or his ass or some crazy shit that seemed sexy to your foggy mind. "Terezi, honestly I think it's not as 8alck as it appears. I've seen you near him, smiling and joking around, flirting even." You turned solid blue. "NO! 1TS NOT L1K3 TH4T! 1T'S BL4CK!" You screamed. Vriska smirked. "So your're admitting to the rumors?" THAT TWISTED BITCH. "Either way, I think karkat's too 8oyish for you, you need a man, someone who can protect you, someone like... Gamzee" She smiled devilishly. You had enough. "WH4T3V3R!" You stormed up to your room. You trolled Gamzee for horus upon end until he answered.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] trolled Terminallycaprious [TC]  
- [21:09]  
GC: G4MZ33 I H4V3 SOM3TH1NG TO T3LL YOU.  
TC: :o?  
GC: 1 TH1NK P3OPL3 4R3 C4TCH1NG ON 4BOUT OUR BL4CKROM...  
TC: HoW dO yOu ThInK tHat?  
GC: VR1SK4 TR1CK3D ME 1NTO 4DM1TT1NG 1T.  
TC: WeLl I tHiNk If wE hAvE aNy bLaCkRoM aT aLl.  
TC: It ShOuLd Be DaRkEr ThAn ThIs.  
TC: I nOtIcEd It LoOkS aLmOsT...  
GC: R3D. 1 KNOW. 1 W4S GO1NG TO T4LK 4BOUT 1T. VR1SK4 4LSO 4CCUS3D US OF B31NG R3D.  
TC: No OfFeNsE bUt BuLgElIcKeRs ArEn'T mY tYpe.  
GC: FUCK OFF  
TC: LaTeR aSsNuGgEt  
GC: W34K 1NSULT HONK1NG B4ST4RD. :]  
TC: YoUr oNe tO tAlK.  
GC: WH4T3V3R G4MZ33, FUCK YOU.  
TC: YoU wIsH.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling terminallyCaprious [TC]  
- [21:19]  
After that little chat, you noticed she was right.  
It wasn't all black.

INSPIRATION CREDIT GOES TOOOOO...

hexephra on rebloggy  
Comic: /post/art-sketch-moirallegiance-gamkar-gamkat-gamrezi-gamezi-homestuck-gamkat-oh-my/36557887159


End file.
